


I got you, buddy.

by PajamaSecrets



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PajamaSecrets/pseuds/PajamaSecrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe laughs softly. "You alright there, buddy?" </p><p>"Yeah," Finn breathes. "I'm just not used to... all of this. Where do I touch you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I got you, buddy.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand another kink meme fill I did. Here's a link to the [prompt](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1841.html?thread=3687729#cmt3687729).

Finn practically squirms as Poe rubs the heel of his hand against Finn's hard-on through his pants. Finn panics a little as he tries to figure out where to put his hands.  
  
Poe laughs softly. "You alright there, buddy?"  
  
"Yeah," Finn breathes. "I'm just not used to... all of this. Where do I touch you?"  
  
"Anywhere you want," Poe says. "You don't even have to touch me if you don't want to. I can do all the touching."  
  
Finn shakes his head. "No, I want to. I'm just not sure where. Or... how."  
  
Poe cracks a grin. "How about I take my shirt off for you? Is that a good start?"  
  
Finn gulps. "Uh-huh," he manages to get out.  
  
Poe pulls his shirt up and over his head, tossing it over his shoulder. His naked torso is gorgeous-- muscled, but not overly so, with a dark line of pubic hair below his navel. Finn bites his lip as he imagines where that trail of hair leads.  
  
"Enjoying the view?" Poe asks.  
  
"Very much," Finn replies. "Oh, um." He fumbles with the hem of his own shirt, attempting to wriggle out of it. Poe reaches forward and helps Finn slip it over his head.  
  
Poe's eyes widen. "Wow," he says, sitting back on the bed, "you're beautiful."  
  
Finn turns his face away, embarrassed. Nobody has ever called him beautiful before.  
  
"You don't think so? Because you are," Poe says, kissing the side of Finn's face.  
  
"Please touch me," Finn says quietly.  
  
"Alright," Poe nods. He tugs at the waistband of Finn's pants. "Hips up."  
  
Finn lifts his hips so Poe can pull down his pants and underwear. Now entirely naked, Finn feels a little self-conscious. He could handle group showers with dozens of stormtroopers-- why is being naked in front of Poe so entirely different?  
  
Poe trails a line of kisses from Finn's neck down to his stomach, then to the crook of his thigh. Finn gasps.  
  
"Are you going to--" Finn starts.  
  
"Suck you off?" Poe says. "If you want, buddy."  
  
Finn practically squeaks at the image that provokes. "Uh-huh, I want, I just-- could you take your pants off, too?"  
  
Poe chuckles. "So we're even?"  
  
"So we're even," Finn replies with a shy smile.  
  
Poe moves to the edge of the bunk and stands so he can shrug out of his pants and underwear. His cock is hard and thick and oh, the sight makes Finn's stomach flip with want.  
  
Poe gets back on the bed and plants a wet kiss on Finn's thigh. "I believe I promised a blowjob," he says.  
  
"Please," Finn says, toes curling in anticipation.  
  
Poe takes the tip of Finn's cock into his mouth and sucks.  
  
" _Ah_!" Finn cries out, reaching down to tug at Poe's hair. Poe takes his mouth off of Finn's cock with a groan.  
  
"Keep doing that," Poe says, his voice thick and gravelly.  
  
Finn grabs a fistful of Poe's curls and pulls. "This?"  
  
Poe moans, his hips grinding into the bed. "Yeah."  
  
Poe ducks down and takes Finn in his mouth again, almost to the hilt. Finn's hips thrust up involuntarily, an obscene moan tumbling from his throat. Poe holds Finn's hips down as he sucks and sucks.  
  
Finn tugs sharply at Poe's hair. "I'm gonna, I think I'm gonna--"  
  
Poe hums around Finn's cock, taking him deeper. Finn yells as his orgasm hits him, overwhelmed by the sensation, as if his entire body were on fire.  
  
Poe pulls away and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. He smiles down at Finn. "Hey," he says, voice a bit hoarse.  
  
"That was... that was... _wow_ ," Finn breathes.  
  
Poe smiles. He leans down and kisses Finn's forehead. "You were so good, buddy."


End file.
